Digital Moonlight Season 2
by FossilQueen1984
Summary: The Kaiser is threatening Digiworld, so the Sailor Senshi and Digidestined must once again fight the good fight. Crossover with Sailor Moon.
1. Episode 1

Digital Moonlight: Season Two

It has been 4 years since Digiworld was saved by the Sailor Senshi and their allies from the Silver Millenium, the Digidestined: from the joined forces of Black Moon Clan and the Dark Masters. Now, under the Digimon Kaiser, Digiworld is on the brink of destruction. Can the allies save it one more, or will both it and Crystal Tokyo fall into darkness?

Couples:  
>Takari<br>Jyoumi  
>Sorato<br>Kenyako  
>SerenaDarien  
>UsagiHelios (no longer Chibi-Usa)  
>NaruNephrite  
>WizardmonGatomon

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Opening theme song: Moonlight Densetsu

Episode 1: Return of Evil? Save Digiworld!

_Flashback:__"Crescant Beam Smash," Sailor Venus screamed as the Sailor Senshi assailed Myotismon with yet another barrage of attacks. Needless to say, the attacks were not holding up very well, as Myotismon was merely brushing off their attacks. _

_"Is that it, Sailor Soldiers? Pathetic, since I have the Eighth Digidesitned. Once I acquire the Imperium Silver Crystal, Earth will be just like the White Moon Kingdom, dead and silent. Just give up, it will make things easier. Queen Serenity didn't listen and she lost everything-"_

_"Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber," Tuxedo Kamen shouted as Sailor Moon, Tai and Greymon arrived on the scene, followed by Joe, TK, Angemon, Ikkakumon and Wizardmon. _

_"Your terror of Tokyo has ended, Myotismon! In the name of the Moon Kingodm and Digimon, I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon, and I'll punish you!"_

_"Thank Kami-sama you made it," Matt craoked, as the other digidestined and their digimon prepared to rally behind their Moon Princess, along with Chibi-Usa of course._

_Myotismon chuckled, "Meet your maker, Sailor Moon. Crimson Lightning!" "Thunder Ball-" Wizardmon interrupted, but Sailor Moon had taken the brunt of the blast!_

_"Sailor Moon," Kari wailed, as Wizardmon collapsed from the pain. Suddenly, the digivices glowed white, as Sailor Moon transformed._

_"Cosmic Prism Power, Make up," Serena whispered. Her uniform melted away, revealing a familiar gown and the moon birthmark appeared, before she appeared in her true form. Gatomon gasped, "Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity?" "Yes, she is. Sailor Moon is Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, sworn defender of Digiworld and the Moon Kingdom. Please Gatomon, portect our Princess and Kari... I love you.." Wizardmon coughed before he died in Gatomon's arms. _

_"NOOOO' she wailed as Serinty shouted, "Cosmic Crystal Halation!" The glow from the Silver Crystal blasted Myotismon back, as Kari's digivice glowed. Gatomon called out, "Gatomon digivolve to... Angewoman!"..._

Serena Tsukino woke up with a gasp! That dream again from 4 years ago, when the true nature of the relationship between the Senshi and the Digidestined was revealed, along with Crystal Tokyo and ties to the Black Moon Clan. Moving away from a sleeping Darien, she walked out to the balcony, and sighed. Luna, who had heard Serena get up, inquired, "Serena, aren't you up a little early?" Serena nodded, "I guess so, Luna. But I still can't help thinking that this is going to be a strange school year. Still though..."

Luna smiled, "Don't worry. It's yours and Darien's first day of teaching at Odaibah Junior High, and Kari Kamiya is in your class." The blonde nodded, and went to cook some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Nancy Takashi was fixing breakfast for 13 year old TK while she worked on a report about the historical value of toilet paper. A recent sample found in Kyoto had remnants of Silver Millennium era rumors about a certain Moon Princess. "TK, hurry up! You have school today," she nagged as TK ate his oatmeal, when there was a scratching at the window. When TK opened it, Artemis snuck in and tried to steal some pie, but was caught! "I can't help it Serena didn't give me breakfast, because I slept in," he complained to the teenager left the apartment. TK snickered, "Can't help you Artemis, it serves you right!" Artemis grumbled and left for the school.

Meanwhile at the school, Darien was getting ready to run the early morning soccer team tryouts. One of the hopefuls was the 13 year old Davis Motimiya, a major Tai Kamiya fanboy, and self pronounced Casanova. En route to the soccer field, he nearly ran over one of the Teaching Assistants. "Watch it, Odango Otoma, I'm late for soccer," he shouted at the teacher; a petite woman in her mid-20's with an unusual meartball and noodle hairstyle.

She frowned, "Excuse me, Motimiya-san? I really don't think you should speak that way to me. I am Tsukino-sensei, your TA." Turning around, she left for the classroom.

When Davis got to practice, some other boys were there. When Darien got there, Davis asked, "Are you Tuexdo Mask? I'm pretty sure that Sailor Moon is the seventh grade TA." Darien sweatdropped, "No I am not Tuexdo Mask. Anyone else?"

Meanwhile, TK had met the 14 year old Yolei and 12 year old Cody. They lived in the same apartment complex that TK had recently moved into. Cody was musing over the 6th grade music teacher, a certain Michiru Kaitoh. "She really does look like Sailor Neptune," he mused as Yolei said suddenly, "Hey, it's Tuexdo Mask!"

Both boys looked around, only to see a scowling Darien, who scolded, "Honestly, you two are as bad as Motimiya-san. I am not Tuexdo Mask, and Tsukino-sensei not Sailor Moon." Walking towards the gym, the students went their separate ways.

Once TK was in class, Davis told Kari, "Looks like we're in the same class again, Kari. I guess I'm lucky." "I wouldn't say that," she giggled, aware of the dirty looks he was getting from Serena.

The teacher droned, "Good morning, seventh graders in class 7-A. I am Kurotawa-sensei, and this is Tsukino-sensei, my TA. If you are under the impression that Miss Tsukino is Pretty Solider Sailor Moon, she is not. Let's make that quite clear."

Tsukino replied, "Before I take roll, May I introduce our student, Takeru Takashi. Takeru, you can sit next to Miss Kamiya." She grinned evilly at Davis, as TK sat next to Kari. "It's been a long time, TK," Kari giggled. TK grinned, "Our teacher looks like Master Zirconia." Kari laughed at the joke, leaving a very jealous Davis.

Meanwhile, Digiworld was under attack yet again from the evil Digimon Kaiser. "Run for your lives, it's the Digimon Kaiser," Tentomon shouted as Unimon tried to attack Gatomon. "World Shaking," a voice called seding the digimon scattering.

Gatomon yelled, "Uranus-san!" The Senshi nodded, "Where are the others?" "Hiding," the cat monster confirmed, as another attack came hurdling towards them.

Dodging it, another woman jumped and said sofly, "Dead Scream!" Another bolt of energy, and Sailor Pluto breathed, "So, the Digimon Kaiser is the new enemy." Haruka nodded. Elsewhere, Agumon cried, "Tai, please help!" A rather annoyed Sailor Saturn shouted, "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

In science class, Tai breathed, "Agumon? Hotaru-chan?" before catching Matt and Sora's concerned glances. Something was going on in Digiworld, and it was not good.

During the lunch hour, Yolei was checking her email when she saw a strange message to a one Kari Kamiya. "She's a seventh grader here. Why is it also to Tsukino-sensei and Coach Chiba?" Something was going on, and she intended to find out.

In the front office, TK twirled Kari in his arms, "It's so great to see you again, Kari." Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she sighed contentedly, "I've missed you for so long, TK."

Blushing, TK and Kari were about to share their kiss, when Davis ran in and demanded, "Hey, buddy. How do you know Kari and Tsukino-sensei?"

"His name is TK, Davis," Kari lectured, when Serena appeared, "What's going on here," she asked. Before Davis could explain, Yolei shoved her way into the group, and asked, "Are you Kari Kamiya? Your brother-"

"I knew it!" Serena shrieked and ran to the computer lab along with TK and Kari. A very confused Davis and Yolei follwed.

In the room, Izzy was already there, along with Michiru. "Is is Digiworld," Darien inquired.

"You bet it is, Hotaru, Haruka, Luna and Artemis joined Tai earlier." "All right, lets go! Neptune Planet Power, Make Up," Michiru shouted as everyone was sucked into the computer sceen, along with Davis! However, Izzy had been left behind with Cody and Yolei.

"Crisis Prism Power, Make Up!" Serena chanted, transforming into Sailor Moon. Once they landed, Davis laughed, "I was right, Miss Tsukino is Sailor Moon!"

Kari gasped, "He's right! You aren't Eternal Sailor Moon!" Serana shivered, "You mean, the new enemy can weaken the Crystal's power?" TK nodded, "Sure looks like it. Hey, Michiru where is everyone?" Davis was still amazed with this new revealation. "Tai told me about this place. He said there were a lot of Digimon here..."

"You made it! Thank Kami-sama," Haruka shouted as she, Hotaru, the cats, Gatomon, Patamon, Agumon and Tai appeared.

"Since is Davis a digidestined," Tai wondred. Hotaru replied, "Since the Silver Millennium, I guess." Kari asked Gatomon, "What happened to your tail ring?"

"Lost it after Haruka saved me," Gatomon explained. "Yeah, the dark towers seem to prevent us from digivolving, and its blunting the power of the Silver Crystal." Davis blurted out, "So, who is this new villain? Queen Beryl?"

Everyone rolled their eyes, as they walked along as Hotaru explained to Davis what had been happening. Apparently, a high school boy who called himself Digimon Kaiser took over and used the power of Black Crystals to exert control the entire Digiworld. Tai explained about finding three new digivices after they found a digiegg.

"That explains it, then." Serena surmised when the Kaiser appeared.

He had been watching the Senshi with great amusement, and he announced, "Welcome Sailor Senshi and Digidestined to my garden. Too bad I have to destroy you know."

"Oh no you don't-" Davis shouted, lunging for the Kaiser! "Wait Davis," Tuxedo Mask called, but he was too late. Davis ran right through the hologram.

Ken then sent a monochrmon after them, but they found a cave to take shelter in. "Hey a digi egg," Serena exclaimed, "It's for you, Davis." He obeyed, and out popped Veemon!

"Hooray, I'm finally free! Hey ya, Davish! I'm Veemon your partner from the Silver Millennium." Davis grinned, "Sweet! My very own Digimon!"

Just then, the roof started to tumble, and the gang started to start to attack!

"Uranus Planet Power, Make up!"  
>"Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!"<br>"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!"  
>"Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!"<p>

"Moon Princess Halation!"  
>"Tuexdo, the Smoking Bomber!"<br>"Get going," Sailor Moon ordered, "we can hold them off! Destroy the Black Tower!" Kari landed on her ankle, "I can't move it." TK helped her to her feet, and Davis shouted, "Veemon, CRISIS DIGIVOLVE!"

Veemon yelled, "Veemon, Crisis Digivolve to Radidramon, the Courage of Mars!"

"Raidramon is the Courage Digimon of Mars. Look out for his Lightning Strike," Artemis called, and sure enough, Raidramon attacked the Tower, and after it exploded, everyone landed back in the computer, sans Veemon.

While everyone had been fighting, Izzy had fessed up to Cody and Yolei about everything. They vowed to go to Digiworld, and they would get their chance the very next day.


	2. Spakrling Revolution! Mercury's Miracle

Digital Moonlight Season 2

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Epsiode 2: Spakrling Revolution! Mercury's Miracle Return!

Disclaimer: Own Digimon and Sailor Moon, I do not.

"I can't believe it, the Kaiser did exactly what King Endymion was doing when we all went to Crystal Tokyo to aid Chibi-usa. But Davis, being the baka he is, fell for it," Darien sourly commented as the former digidesitned, sans Mimi who had moved to America after the showdown with Sailor Galaxia and a cloned Diabromon. Also among the group was the Outer Senshi.

"Don't be too hard on him, he is new at being a Digidestined," Haruka scolded gently, as Michiru cut in, "Well, in that case, Yolei and Cody will have to accompany our intrepid seventh graders tomorrow. Serena, will you lead them?"

"Of course," Serena yelled, "you think I'm going to have Davis have his chance to kiss Kari when she loves someone else? Matt, you in?"

Put on the spot, Matt conceded, "Alright, I'll go." Looking around, he asked, "Well, what about you guys?"

Sora giggled, "Sorry Matt, but I have tennis practice."

Tai groaned, "I have detention tomorrow. Some seniors had me go on a panty raid in the girls' locker room, and I sorta kinda walked in on a naked Haruka..."

"You got a horrible nosebleed, and you barely got out of their with her bra, before putting it on the flagpole," Izzy laughed. Tai nearly tackled him, before Hotaru broke up the fight.

Next day, Yolei and Cody were anxious to go to Digiworld themselves. Yolei thought instant change of comfy clothing was a good thing, but Cody was still a bit skeptical. Because there was a new parent orientation, Michiru would be performing. So the group consisted of Serena, Kari, TK, Davis, Cody and Yolei, and of course Luna and Artemis.

Cody asked Davis on the way to the computer lab, "Hey Davis? In Digiworld, do you really get a change of clothes, and what's it like?" Davis laughed, "Come on, lil buddy, don't tell me your scared of going on an adventure, are ya?"

"Can it, Davis," Cody ordered.

Yolei groaned, "Knock it off, Davis. Can't you be more sensitive?"

"I am plenty sensitive," rebuted the gogglehead, when they enetered. TK, Kari, Serena, Matt and the cats were ready to go.

"Where were you guys," complained Artemis, "We've been waiting forever." Matt sweatdropped, "We were only waiting for five minutes." "Tell that to Miss Bossy," Artemis commented, referring to Luna. "How dare you call me bossy," Luna scolded. Serena clapped her hand over Luna's mouth, "Since we're all here, lets go! Digiport Open!" WHOOSH!

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

When they all landed, Yolei squealed, "Totally awesome! These clothes really are comfy. How about you Cody?" "I have to admit, I am impressed with the new threads. Hey, Miss Tsukino has new threads... too?"

Serena sweatdropped, "Well... I haven't had this uniform for quite a while, haven't worn since we fought Queen Beryl. Us Inner Senshi." Kari smiled, "I'm sure we'll see them again." Matt nodded, and off they went.

Meanhwile, Kaiser-baka was spying on them yet again. Chuckling to himself, "As long as my Black Towers blunt the power of the Holy Crystal, then I will be invincible! Kami- who is that? She's beautiful, let's zoom in, shall we?" The screens zoomed in on Yolei who was chatting to Serena about her favorite of the Inners, Sailor Venus. _So beautiful! I am really going to have to get her to join me as my Kaiserin,_ Ken thought to himself. After all, he was 15, and she was about 14, so the age difference was not going to be a factor. The brunette female was lovely, but she seemed to be interested in the blonde wearing the sailor's hat. Cackling, he ordered his lackey, "Wormmon, tell me. Do we have the private diaries of Prince Diamond? And inform me when Sailor Moon and the others locate the next two digieggs."

Wormmon asked, "Why Ken? Why are attacking Princess Serenity?"

"Call me Digimon Kaiser, darn it! It's none of your business. Just send Mantismon after them, they probably found the digieggs by now." Storming off, Ken left Wormmon to do his master's bidding.

When the gang found the digieggs, Yolei and Cody pulled, and out came the follwoing digimon:

"I am finally free. I am Hawkmon at your service."  
>"Howdy, I'm Armadillomon, pleased to meet you."<p>

Yolei smiled, "Hi there, Hawkmon! I'm your partner, Yolei." Cody bowed, "It's very nice to meet you Armadillomon."

Both digimon turned to Sailor Moon, "It is our honor to finally meet you, Moon Princess."

Serena blushed, "Well its not like we haven't met before." Just then, Mantismon shouted "Twin Sycles!"

"Hit the deck," Matt ordreded, but the attack scattered the gang, and flew off with Davis and Veemon in tow. "Get back here coward," Txedo Kamen shouted, but to no avail!

Grabbing their digivoces, Yolei and Cody shouted, "CRISIS DIGIVOLVE!"

"Halsemon, the Winged Love of Venus!"  
>"Digmon, the Freindship of Mars!"<p>

"Halsemon is the falcon digimon of Love from Venus. Look out for his Wing Blade attack. Digmon is the Terrain Friendship warrior of Mars. His Flying drills can poke an eye out," Luna commented as they ran after Davis, oblivious they were being followed.

When Davis woke up, he found himself tied to a cliff and Veemon was starring down a dark ring! "Now to trap you morons once and for all!"

_SHABON SPRAY!_

A dense fog suurounded the digidestined and Sailor Senshi, and as it cleared, Ken and Wormmon found themselves in a showdown against Sailor Moon and Gato.

Kaiser-sama smirked at Sailor Moon, and Gatomon spat, "This litterbox isn't big enough for the both of us." Ken smirked and shouted, "Dark Rings, come forth!"

Serena screamed as a mind controlled Gazimon bound her legs. It was all over when someone shouted, "Hey, Digimon Kaiser, pick on someone else! SHABON SPRAY!" Another blost freed Sailor Moon. Stanidng on the opposite back with Cody and Digimon was Mizuno Ami! "Mercury," Yamto grinned.

"MERCURY PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

"Stand down, Kaiser, for I am Sailor Mercury!" By now, Raidramon and the others had Crisis digivolved, and the Kaiser shoiuted, "You'll be sorry! Mantismon, finish them off!" before he retreated!

"Ami, destroy the tower," Takeru called. She nodded and yelled, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The tower shattered, and Mantismon wondered, "Hey, Sailor Mercury, thank you!" Smiling, she replied, "You're very welcome."

When they did get back, Izzy was elated to hear the good news. "Score one for the good guys," he announced. Even Mimi freaked when Joe emailed her the news. When Ami did return to her mother's apartment that evening, Mizuno sensei embraced her daughter and whispered, "Welcome home."


	3. Electric Fireworks!

Digital Moonlight: Season Two

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Dislcaimer: Still don't anything.

Episode 3: Electric Fireworks! The Soldier Jupiter's Shocking Enterance!

That morning at Odaibah Medical School, the sensei droned, "Before we begin the lecture on Human Anatomy, we have a new student returning for student from overseas. Please come in now."

_Wonder who the new student is,_ Jyou wondered, and as the door opened, half the class gasped. Standing at the door was Ami Mizuno!

"Good morning," she smiled, "I am Ami Mizuno, and I am pleased to be joining this class." She grinned at Jyou who nodded. With her being back, it was agreed for the Inners to go incognito in Odaibah so when the Kaiser was running amok, they would be in close contact.

Meanwhile in Digiworld, Ken was building a dark tower in the Artic Sector, but Gomamamon was resisting! The Veggiemon overseer was not at all thrilled with the insurrection.

"Just die, you!" he shouted, and Gomamon was barely able to limp away, whispering ... "Jyou, Mercury...help me!"

"Huh?," both blue-haired studnets gasped. Exchanging a glance, Mercury called Caoch Chiba, and it was agreed to hit Digiworld right after school. However, this was going to something of a problem as there was an exam.

"Exam or not, I have to rescue Gomammon," Jyou confided. Mercury nodded, "You really are reliable, Jyou. No wonder Mimi adores you. I'll go along to. But what about the exam?"

Jyou grinned, "Relax, There's a make-up one tomorrow morning. Serena's right, you study way too much." Mercury balked as Jyou help his Digivice up to the computer, and shouted, "Digiport Open!"

"MECURY PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

WOOSH! They landed with a thud in the deep snow, and Jyou helped Mercury to her feet. "You alright, Mercury?" "Yes, I am thanks for asking. Now, let's find Gomamon." Activating her Mercury computer, they were able to locate their friend. He was recuperating in a cave some 2 miles away.

When Gomamon woke up, he noticed that a fire was crackling and that his wounds had been tended to. "Jyou... Mercury...?" he coughed as Jyou handed the seal digimon some herbal tea.

"You all right," he asked. Gomamon nodded and asked, "Is Mercury here?" "Yes I am, just getting some information about the dark tower. Its being protected by brainwashed Frigimon and Veggiemon. This is going to be tough just the two of us, we need to wait for the others to get here." Thunder and lightning crackled outside.

Back at Odibah Junior High, Serena had just finished grading the math tests from earlier and already she was eager to get going. Once they had all assembled, Yolei did a cursory head count, and yelled, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

Once they had landed in the ice fields, Cody gasped, "Man is it cold out here!"

Serena winced, "Yeah it is. Let's see if we can find Jyou and Mercury!" "Hey, you guys, let's do this!" Gatomon shouted as the humans raced to catch up.

It was then that a controlled Frigimon spotted them, "Stop, in the name of the Digimon Kaiser and the Negamoon, stop! Frigid Ice Blast!"

As the attack hurtled towards them, Mercury shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLlUSION!" The attack managed to prove a distraction, as the gang ran for it on a sled of sorts dragged by the digimon.

"Let's go," Veemon ordered as they dove into a nearby cave. It was then, Cody fell into a river. "Hold on, Cody" Jyou yelled and was able to fish him out.

Back at the cave, Cody was given some herbal tea. "Thank you Jyou," Cody told him, "no wonder Mimi loves you." At the mention of his girlfriend Jyou blushed. Serena, Yolei and Kari giggled.

Gatomon asked Sailor Moon, "What's the game plan?" Serena sweatdropped, "I don't have one. What should we do?"

Mercury nodded, "Don't give up, Sailor Moon." Gatomon nodded, "You are Moon Princess, Serena..." The senshi nodded, "Your right, we need to fight together!" Tk nodded, "That's the Sailor Moon we know!"

With a plan set in motion, they came out of nowhere!  
>"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"<br>"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

The digimon also attacked, but IronVeggiemon was too strong. "There's no way we can beat him," Jyou called over the fallen heroes. Sailor Moon slowly stood up, the Crescant Moon symbol glowing brightly.

"It's not over yet. As Moon Princess Serenity, I order you to free these digimon. In the name of the Moon, surrender!" Her fuku has melted into Princess Sereity's gown. It was just like when Serena confronted Myotismon after Kari was revealed the Eighth Digidestined! Of course, this didn't last very long, as she transformed back into Sailor Moon. She was just too weak. "Sailor Moon, they cried as Mercury held her friend.

A loud clap of thunder struck down nearby, and Yolei wailed, "Davis, call the Outers! We need back up-" Just then, a strong voice called out, "Hey IronVeggiemon, pick on someone else!" Standing there was a tall brown haired girl, and TK geasped, "Jupiter-san!"

"JUPITER PRISM POWER, MAKE UP," Lita shouted, and after she finished her transformation, she told the digimon, "Let's see how your Kaiser likes his towers destroyed. JUPITER SUPREME THUNDERCRASH ZAP!" The lightning exploded the tower, leaving some very confused digimon.

When the gang returned to Tokyo, along with their digimon, Darien and Izzy were relieved to see them, especially Jupiter.  
>Once they had all gone home, Lita hit the Arcade Center to go guy watching, while Haruka and Michiru could only gawk.<p> 


	4. Flaming Fury!

Digital Moonlight: Season 2

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: I do not anything mentioned.

Chapter 4: Flaming Fury! Soldier Mars's Fiery Re-entry

Quote of the update: What parts are private? - a very naive and young Goku at his very first World Martial arts tournament.

With Jupiter and Mercury back, the situation in Digiworld was getting better. Agumon was able to digivolve into Greymon and protect a sector as more Dark Towers were destroyed. Lita got a job as the home ec teacher at the high school, while Ami posed as a medical school student. This only left the question of when and where they would appear next.

Gabumon was staying a town not far from Greymon's sector and was getting his fortune told by Geishamon. When the dark rings appeared, Gabumon ran for his life, while Geishamon jumped from behind her stall, the sign of Mars glowing faintly on her forehead. She gave Gabumon a quick wink, and he ran off, only to be captured along with a few of his Gazimon friends. Ironveggiemon, who was now in charge, slapped the prisoners in handcuffs, while trying to hit of Geishamon. She fumbled for her transformation pen, _if Kaiser-baka finds out I'm in disguise, I'm toast!_ She managed to find it, when Ironveggiemon appeared.

"So, Geishamon was it? How did a lovely mon like yourself wind up in a backwater like this?"

"Well, you know I travel around a lot telling fortunes," was her reply in a thick-Osaka accent.

Back in Tokyo, Matt was dozing during the astronomy lesson while the sensei droned, "At this time of year, Jupiter is in retrograde behing the moon, whereas the planet Mars..." At the mention of Mars, Matt looked up, and for a second it glowed bright red. _Sweet! Mars is back, but that means the Kaiser probably knows. Oh boy..._ Matt thought.

Because there were teacher meetings at both schools, Serena, Darien, the junior high digidestined and Matt went to Digiworld, along with Ami and Lita. Haruka and Michiru were in conferences, Setsuna had to keep an eye on the high school detention students, and everyone else was preoccupied, but agreed to help out when the gang called.

In the computer room, Luna was pacing. "Honestly, how long does it take to get ready?" she complained loudly as Artemis set up the computer.

"Well, excuse me but you can stop your complaining?" the white cat shot back. "Lover's quarrel," Yolei inquired. The cats both blushed, when TK commented, "Yep, same old same old. Ready to go?" Davis shouted, "DIGIPORT OPEN!"

"MOON PRSIM POWER, MAKE UP!"  
>"JUPITER PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"<br>"MERCURY PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

When they arrived, Gatomon called out, "Hey, there you are! Gabumon has been captured and we need to get into town to rescue him." She jumped into Kari's arms and purred softly.

Cody asked, "Well, how do we go about doing that?" Yolei interjected, "Hey Gatomon, does IronVeggiemon know who's under the influence of the dark rings?"

She shook her head, "I highly doubt it. He isn't very bright, never has been, even during the Silver Millennium." TK frowned, "In that case, we're just going to have to come up with a plan then." Davis replied, "Well, couldn't we just go in with plastic rings instead of real ones?" "That just might work, Davis! Brilliant idea," Lita beamed, and the others agreed!

Back in town, Gabumon and the imprisoned Gazimon were bored out of their minds; when Ironveggiemon came across Gatomon at the city gate, "Halt, where are you going?"

"I'm bringing these prisoners to the jail," Gatomon replied. Ironveggiemon nodded, and left for his afternoon sushi break.

Once they were inside the city, Hawkmon commented, "I can't believe we got past him. These rings are only plastic." Patamon nodded, "Yeah, now where's Gabumon?"

Kari guessed, "Probably in the prison? Mercury-chan, do you have a reading?" "Yes I do," Mercury replied, "He's a few blocks from here. Let's go!"

As they ran towards the prison, Geishamon was lurking around trying to aviod any possessed Digimon. When she spoted the Senshi, she let out a sigh of relief! Of course, she was going to have to play the enemy for a while at least.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!" CRASH! Jupiter's attack left a gaping hole in the wall, while the Gazimon made a run for it, Gabumon was elated!

"Thank goodness you all made it! Ironveggiemon took over earlier this morning, and there is a strange didgimon called Geishamon who's been checking the joint out."

"Weird, there's no data on Geishamon," Mercury mused.

Sailor Moon groaned, "Two enemies? What gives, first Davis fails the math test and now this?"

"Whatdya mean I failed," Davis yelled.

"It's not my fault you're a lousy student," Serena retorted. Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK sweatdropped as Mercury and Jupiter tried to break up the fight. "Calm down, both of you! Before-"

"Before I kick your butts to the curb! I am Geishamon, and I predict doom for you all!," the tall looking woman announced. It was hard to tell whether or not she was even a digimon or a human, because the robes hid most of her face and form, but she was quick on her feet, and she blocking the attacks.

"DARK CLOW CARDS, COME FORTH!"

The forms of demonic figures took shape as Sailor Moon gasped and kneeled in sheer horror, "No... They can't be here! Wizardmon sealed them away before Zagato betrayed Cephiro to Beryl... NOOO!"

As she wailed, the Moon birthmark reappeared and her fuku melted away, leaving in her gown as Neo Queen Serenity! "Neo Queen Serenity," everyone gasped!

The Imperium Silver Crystal glowed white hot, as the light shot straight out in a beam that engulfed not only the sun in Digiworld, but also in Tokyo, leaving the entire populace to wonder what was going on.

The beam suddenly stopped, as Serena transformed into Sailor Moon again. Glaring angrily at Geishamon, she growled, "How dare you use the Dark Arts to attack DigiWorld! MOON PRINCESS HALATION!"

"Hold everything, I've got you all surrounded," IronVeggiemon interrupted as everyone stared at him. "Geishamon, how did you have knowledge of Silver Millennium Dark Magic?"

Rei smirked, "Because I am not Geishamon- I am someone else! AKU RYO TAI SAN!" The anti-signs flew everywhere when Rei jumped into the street, leaving an irate Sailor Moon.

"Hurry up and transform," Davis nagged.

"MARS PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!"

"I am Sailor Mars and your going down! MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The Black Tower blast into millions pieces, as Gabumon digivolved, and the Gazimon ralled around Sailor Mars, Serena slapped Rai right across the face, crying, "You traitor, you know that was forbidden!" Rei balnched, "Serena I-

But it was too late, Sailor Moon had run off.


	5. Rei the Traitor?

Digital Moonlight: Season 2

Written by: FossilQueen1984

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Episode 5: Rei the Traitor? Showdown at the TV Station!

Everyone froze as Rei slowly realized what had happened; she had used forbidden Dark Arts that Wizardmon had forbidden any of the Senshi to ever use.

Kari was teary-eyed, "How could you? You promised Queen Serenity!" The others nodded, and Davis frowned, "Isn't that how Metallia found out about RaZephon? Crud, I rememeber my past life now!"

The others nodded in agreement, when Jupiter said, "Rei, why are you rubbing the back of your neck?" "I really don't know it really hurts for some reason. Amy, please take a look, it really hurts."

Amy gasped, "There's something in your neck, and it looks infected. Gatomon, would you please help me remove it?"

"Why should I? It's partially _her_ fault Wizardmon died defending the Moon Kingdom," Gatomon spat angrily, but Amy reasoned, "I think whatever is in Rei's neck caused her to unseal the Drak Clow Cards, please?"

Gatomon used her claws to make a scratch on Rei's neck, and after doing so, a bloody spore fell to the ground, destroyed by the Silver Crystal's burst of energy. Everyone gasped, what was that?

"Mercury frowned, "This spore... it seems to give of amazing amounts of dark energy. I think... this is what brainwashed Rei."

"But if that's the case, then we need to tell the others." Serena emerged from the brush, followed by Agumon. When she learned what was going on, they all returned to Tokyo to discuss their next move.

Once they were back, Cody asked, "Just what is RaZephon, and why did Sailor Moon react like that?"

Luna gave everyone a very severe look, "During the Silver Millennium, our galaxy was in alliance with the planets Jurai, Cephiro, Fahren and Autozam. The technologically advanced Juraians created Digiworld, and so Queen Serenity extended a treaty of peace. Of course, this was not easy. Evil digimon tried rebelling, and then there was Tokimi, the vengeful Juraian goddess intent on destroying the Silver Crystal. But her sisters, Washu and Tsuami were able to seal her away. Of course, Washu decided to become mortal afterwards, and she became the Moon Kingdom's chief scientist. Wizardmon followed, along with the esteemed Clow Reed and Yue, Protector of the Holy Clow Cards, relations of Yuko the Space/Time Witch. Also, along with Mage Clef and Cail Presea of Cephiro, the Queen's inner council was loyal unto death, and they adored the young princess, who at the time was still in diapers. As for RaZephon, it was gift from Autozam to the Earth - a powerful mecha controlled by the will of the Princess's handmaiden, Molly."

Everyone gasped, if this was true, then just who was the new enemy?

Back at Odiabh's FUJI TV, everyone was having conniptions over the blast of energy. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS NEHELANINA! WE'RE DOOMED," Charlie wailed as everyone tossed away any mirror like surface like crazy, and John Ishida was left to his own devices.

"Hey boss, you all right? You do know we're under attack by Queen Nehelania? Or is it Metallia?" the secretary told him.

Ishida-senpai groaned, "This is not a Negaverse attack. Every enemy was obliterated by the Silver Crystal. In any case, where do you people get these ideas? Aretmis didn't hit any body up for pie, did he?"

Outside the door, Artemis shouted, "Get away from me!" John looked out the door, and face vaulted, a dark cat like figure pranced, "Can't escape Artemis!"

"Spiniel Sun! What did Mars do now," John hissed, as he yelled, "Eat Juraian technology!" Firing the ancient firearm, Spineal Sun darted off. "Crap, the observation tower! Come on Haruka, pick up!"

Meanwhile, a lithe female cackled, "Twentieth century Tokyo, truly the wasteland Wiseman spoke off. I, Ruby Moon, Mistress of the Dark Clow Cards, will rule this desolate metropolis! Spiniel, what is it?" The two jumped onto the bridge, where Aretemis was in his human form.

"Stand down both of you!," he ordered.

Ruby smirked, "You think I would stand down to those loyal to White Moon? Think again! You're not Wizardmon!"

Aretemis replied, "You're no Clow Reed yourself!"

WORLD SHAKING!

Uranus jumped down from the roof, followed by Neptune and Pluto. "So, the Dark Clow Cards were released, and you are the true enemy, not the Kaiser." "Who said he wasn't just a distraction? BLOOD SABRE!"

The attack broke the windows, and managed to injury Pluto, who stared, "You will not survive this." Ruby Moon cackled, "I'll die from this, like when Wizardmon sacrificed himself to protect the Moon Princees? Pathetic, all of you!"

DEEP SUBMERGING!  
>PLUTO DEAD SCREAM!<br>DEATH REBORN REVOULTION!  
>WORLD SHAKING!<p>

The combined attack worked, and Ruby Moon smiled and said softly, "You have just sealed Neo Queen Serenity's fate..."

As the mist cleared, John called out, "What was that all about? Weren't they after..." No, this is just the beginning..."Pluto said, "I think Tokimi is awake..."

Looking out over Odibah, Ishida cursed, "Mars, what have you done?"


	6. Yuko the SpaceTime Witch

Digital Moonlight: Season 2  
>Written by: FossilQueen1984<p>

Disclaimer: Still own nothing mentioned. 

Episode 6: Yuko: The Space/Time Witch

When everyone got back to Odibah Junior High, an irate Haruka lunged at Rei, smacking her to the ground and berated, "Kuso! Rei, what were you thinking unsealing the Dark Clow Cards? Do you even know what you have done?"

Rei glowered, "I already apologized, I didn't even know I had unsealed them until Serena went ballistic-"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT, REI HINO," Gatomaon shouted, trying to hold back tears. "Wizardmon died sealing those demons away, and you released them," she spat.

Kari held a crying Gatomon in her arms, and asked quietly, "Where does your allegiance lay, Mars? With us and Crystal Tokyo or with the true enemy and the Digimon Kaiser?" Rei shook her head, and ran out the door.

Michiru shook her head, "Of all the Inner Senshi, why would Mars betray us?"

Matt shook his head, "I really don't know. Mercury, what are you doing?"

Ami looked up from her computer, "I was looking up information on the spore Gatomon and I removed from Rei's neck."

Cody inquired, "What spore?" Gatomon replied, "After the Crystal's powers purified Mars-baka, Ami noticed a sore on the back of her neck. I cut it out, and it was a bloody spore."

Davis frowned, "Does that mean Mars was possessed and doesn't remember?"

Ami nodded, "I believe it does, and the spore was giving off unusually high amounts of dark energy. However, unlike the Kaiser's Control Spires, the Silver Crystal can destroy the spores. I just wish we had more information."

"In that case, we need to defeat the Kaiser, and find out who the true enemy is, if it isn't him," Takeru confirmed, and gently embraced a sobbing Kari, and calmed down upon his embrace, while Davis looked on in jealousy.

Meanwhile, back at the FUJI TV studio, John Ishida was finding it hard to work. After all the destruction Myotismon had caused 4 years earlier, the parents of the Digidestined had receieved memories from their own lives. Even now though, why was Ruby Moon alive? Was Crystal Tokyo in danger, and if that was so, were Yamoto and Takeru fighting in Digiworld? There was only one person who could answer his nagging questions, and he knew where to look.

Walking out of his office, he said to Charlie, "I'm going out for a while. If anyone calls, tell them I'll return their messages tonight."

Charlie nodded, "Boss, are you going to Hikawa Shrine?" John shook his head, "No I'm not. I am seeking out Yuko." Charlie nodded, and John Ishida drove into downtown Tokyo.

One simply did not find Yuko by asking around, or looking her up in the phone book. Yuko always was found by those who sought her out. Today, she was expecting John Ishida, and she had taken down the magical barrier that hid her house. Parking his van on a side street,

John walked up the street when he spotted Yuko's appretice, Kimihiro who bowed and said, "Ishida-sempai, my sensei is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Kimihiro, I know," Ishida replied as both men walked into a gated courtyard.

Once he was sitting down on a red-lacquered bench, Yuko appeared and said softly, "Welcome, John Ishida to my abode. I sense you wish to ask me something. Have you come to me to give up smoking?"

John shook his head, "Not today, Yuko-domo. I came about the Dark Clow Cards. The Outer Senshi battled and defeated Ruby Moon today. Before she died, Ruby mentioned something about the fate of Neo-Queen Serenity. I think Tokimi is awake and something is going on in Digiworld, but I'm not positive."

Yuko sat in silence, and nodded sadly, "I have felt tremors in the time/space continuum, and I have foreseen great rifts in the future, and yes, it is as I have feared, Tokimi is awake, and she is plotting. Right now, she is planning something I cannot tell, but I fear for Digiworld and Crystal Tokyo. Without all of the Inner Senshi, the Digidestined will never be able to defeat the enemy. Yes, your sons have gone back to Digiworld, but for now they are safe. You need not worry."

She smiled and said, "You are a good father, but you need to return to work. Sailor Mars is no traitor, but the enemy, whoever it is used her to his or her advantage." John nodded, and took his leave.

Looking up at the evening sky, Yuko prayed, "Please Wizardmon, protect the Senshi and Digidestined."


End file.
